<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Diga com Flores by gaygaara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025288">Diga com Flores</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaygaara/pseuds/gaygaara'>gaygaara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Original: Say It With Flowers, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Traduzido do inglês</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:09:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaygaara/pseuds/gaygaara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaara faz sua última entrega do dia: um grande buquê, enviado por Sasuke a um lindo homem chamado Naruto; inesperadamente, o cartão diz que Sasuke está terminando com ele! </p><p>A vida de Gaara se transforma em uma aventura, fazendo com que ele encontre o verdadeiro amor - e a si mesmo - no processo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Diga com Flores</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599419">Say It With Flowers</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaygaara/pseuds/gaygaara">gaygaara</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Três barrinhas (///) indicam passagem de tempo, e os asteriscos (*) são mudança de POV (ponto de vista).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gaara despediu-se da velha senhora, desejando-lhe um bom fim de semana e então pulando de volta em sua bicicleta. A noite de abril estava quente e pesada, anunciando a tempestade que chegaria a Konoha e convidando-o a voltar para casa para descansar. Ele colocou os fones de ouvido e apertou play, deixando a música acalmar seu cansaço. Uma voz suave ressoou em seus ouvidos, diminuindo suas preocupações.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘True love will find you in the end…’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As rodas da bicicleta bateram na velha estrada de tijolos. Gaara esteve pedalando pelas ruas da cidade há algum tempo, entregando flores, buquês e plantas variadas. Ele saiu um pouco depois do pôr do sol, quando a loja fechou; o estabelecimento tem um punhado de clientes que não estão em casa durante o horário comercial; portanto, ele e seus irmãos concordaram em oferecer serviços de entrega mais tarde (por um preço, é claro). Como Gaara não dorme muito e gosta de ver a cidade à noite, ele concordou em fazer essas entregas. Mas agora, depois de três horas pra lá e pra cá, ele só precisa de um banho gelado e uma cama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A última entrega da noite era em um bairro simples. Gaara estacionou sua bicicleta nas grades em frente a um prédio de três andares e subiu as escadas para interfonar o apartamento 104. O buquê que ele segurava era bastante bonito, com alguns ciclâmenes coloridos e grandes calêndulas. Temari sabia muito sobre flores, como cada uma delas envia uma mensagem, mas Gaara não achava isso acreditável. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O interfone tocou e uma voz profunda disse a Gaara para entrar. Ele puxou a maçaneta e abriu a porta apenas o suficiente para entrar, indo direto para o lado direito do edifício. Quanto mais cedo ele terminasse com isso, mais cedo poderia voltar para casa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele tirou os fones de ouvido e bateu na porta, esperando por alguns segundos; de repente, a porta foi aberta por um jovem loiro e desgrenhado, que olhou para ele e disse um rápido </span>
  <em>
    <span>'entre!'</span>
  </em>
  <span>, fazendo sinal para ele entrar. Gaara entrou no apartamento, observando as roupas jogadas no chão e duas mochilas grandes perto da porta. O homem voltou ao que estava fazendo, que era enfiar uma pilha de roupas em uma mala de tamanho médio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh, desculpa a bagunça!”, ele disse, e olhou para Gaara por cima do ombro. "Tô só arrumando umas coisas pra viagem." Ele analisou o trabalho finalizado: uma mala comicamente cheia, como as que você veria em um desenho animado. “Prontinho. Como posso ajudá-lo? ”, acrescentou, com um sorriso grande demais para o rosto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara notou que ele não havia se apresentado e olhou para seus pés, sem jeito. "Meu nome é Gaara, e eu estou aqui para entregar isso," afirmou, erguendo a cabeça e mostrando o buquê para o outro homem. "Você é...", ele leu o nome no cartão, "Uzumaki Naruto?" Gaara olhou para o homem, que assentiu e engoliu em seco. “Essas são de Uchiha Sasuke. Aqui." Ele entregou o buquê para Naruto, que examinou as flores criticamente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, valeu!” Ele pegou o buquê com uma expressão nervosa. "Hm... sem girassóis..." Tomando o cartão em sua mão, Naruto leu cuidadosamente, seu rosto mudando enquanto lia e pulava ansiosamente para a próxima frase. Gaara ficou lá, olhando para suas mãos, esperando por um </span>
  <em>
    <span>'obrigado, aqui está a gorjeta pelo transtorno!'</span>
  </em>
  <span> quando de repente o homem jogou as flores no chão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Que </span>
  <em>
    <span>porra </span>
  </em>
  <span>é essa!?" Naruto gritou, "ele tá </span>
  <em>
    <span>terminando </span>
  </em>
  <span>comigo?" Suas sobrancelhas franziram, os olhos escaneando o apartamento. "Isso é algum tipo de piada?" Ele colocou as mãos na cabeça, encarando o ruivo e hiperventilando. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os olhos de Gaara se arregalaram, processando o que havia acontecido. Então, este não foi um dos ‘felizes para sempre’. "Hã... então, estou tão surpreso quanto você," explicou ele cuidadosamente. "Não podemos ler os cartões, então... também estou chocado." Ele se sentiu mal pelo cara, mas honestamente, ele queria ir para casa. “E também, você tem que pagar a taxa de entrega. O Sr. Uchiha disse que a gente podia pegar o dinheiro direto contigo-”, ele acrescentou, mas imediatamente se arrependeu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto soltou um </span>
  <em>
    <span>'caralho!'</span>
  </em>
  <span> enquanto vestia uma jaqueta. "Olha, cara - hã, Gaara - isso deve ser um mal-entendido," disse ele, pegando um capacete de motocicleta. “Não tem como o Sasuke terminar comigo agora. A gente vai-” ele de repente deixou os braços caírem ao lado do corpo, olhando para baixo. "Vamos viajar amanhã, ele não faria isso... faria?" A pergunta era mais para si do que para Gaara, mas ele olhou para o ruivo em busca de respostas mesmo assim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eu... eu realmente sinto muito por isso, mas você tem que pagar essa taxa para que eu possa ir pra casa e tal..." Gaara parou, apontando para o cartão no chão com um pequeno recibo grampeado. "Podemos usar minha máquina de cartão se você não tiver dinheiro," acrescentou ele rapidamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto jogou as mãos no ar, exasperado. "Ótimo," ele disse sarcasticamente, olhando para cima e suspirando. “O idiota sabe que não tenho dinheiro agora! Como ele pôde fazer isso comigo?!" Ele estava pensando rapidamente, procurando dentro dos bolsos. Ele encontrou o que precisava - a chave de sua motocicleta - e entregou outro capacete a Gaara, que o examinou com uma expressão confusa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O ruivo suspirou. "Olha, tudo bem, você pode ir à loja na segunda se não puder pagar agora." Mas Naruto já estava do lado de fora. Gaara não sabia o que fazer; ele poderia simplesmente voltar para a sua bicicleta e deixar Temari tirar os 15 dólares do seu salário. Quando ele saiu do prédio, Naruto já estava na moto, acelerando o motor. Era uma Honda Rebel 2006, o que deixou Gaara impressionado; Kankuro ficaria com ciúmes se descobrisse que Gaara teve a chance de andar em uma dessas, e ficaria </span>
  <em>
    <span>super </span>
  </em>
  <span>chateado se soubesse que rejeitou a oportunidade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto ergueu o visor do capacete. "Você vai ficar aí de boca aberta ou vem comigo  pegar a grana?", ele disse, apontando para o banco de trás. O ruivo revirou os olhos, colocou o capacete e subiu na motocicleta. Ele precisava de um pouco de diversão depois de um longo dia, certo?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A viagem foi rápida. O namorado de Naruto morava a alguns quarteirões de distância, e a viagem terminou antes que Gaara pudesse socá-lo por andar como um louco pelas ruas movimentadas. Eles pararam e Gaara desceu assim que Naruto desligou o motor. O loiro pendurou o capacete no guidão, correndo para dentro do prédio alto; o complexo de apartamentos tinha 10 andares, adornado por janelas de vidro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara viu Naruto discar no interfone e - para sua surpresa - a falar japonês com uma pessoa desconhecida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oyasumi, Sakura-chan!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”, ele exclamou com um entusiasmo forçado, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>doawo akete kuremasenka?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Gaara não ouviu a resposta, mas, a julgar pelo barulho que saía do interfone, a 'Sakura-chan' não estava tão feliz por ser incomodada pelo homem. "Ahh, por favor!!" Naruto disse: "Eu tenho que ver o Sasuke, o bastardo me pregou uma pegadinha, e não tenho certeza se ele vai atender se eu ligar para ele..." Ele esperou a resposta e Gaara notou sua mudança de humor; como se só agora ele visse a gravidade da situação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto e Sakura continuaram conversando por um tempo, e Gaara manteve uma boa distância para não escutá-los. Ele se sentia desconfortável, sem saber o que fazer consigo mesmo; mas ele tinha que ter certeza de que essa noite não terminaria mal para o Naruto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um clique fez a porta se abrir. "Opa, valeu Sakura-chan!", Ele gritou quando passou pela porta, gesticulando para Gaara segui-lo. Eles andaram até o elevador, com Gaara observando Naruto de perto. O loiro estava começando a ficar de mau humor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Esse prédio até parece chique," Naruto disse assim que eles entraram no elevador, "mas o apartamento do Sasuke fica só no 7º andar. Não é tão impressionante…” Sua voz morreu, e o sorriso sarcástico que ele tentou exibir se transformou em uma careta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara ficou em silêncio. O relacionamento de Naruto deve ter sido perturbado por algum tempo para ele estar de mau humor tão rapidamente depois de receber as flores. Gaara pegou o loiro olhando para ele e franziu as sobrancelhas. "Você não gosta muito de falar," Naruto declarou simplesmente. "Eu entendo. Desculpa ter te trazido assim, é que tô com </span>
  <em>
    <span>muito pouco </span>
  </em>
  <span>dinheiro agora, e os meus cartões de crédito ficaram com meu pai, e eu comecei um novo emprego há uns meses, e... ” Naruto parou. Ele respirou fundo, ficando em silêncio por alguns minutos. “Foi mal estragar a sua noite. Parece que eu sou sempre um incômodo pra todo mundo…”, ele acrescentou com uma voz triste. Gaara olhou para ele por alguns segundos. De onde veio isso?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você não estragou nada. E tenho certeza que você não é um 'incômodo'... ”A palavra deixou um gosto amargo em sua boca. Ele sabia como era isso, se ver como um fardo. "Não precisa se desculpar, tá tudo bem." Naruto encontrou seu olhar e assentiu, os olhos azuis brilhando com compreensão. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O momento de amizade entre eles foi interrompido pelas portas do elevador, que se abriram para recebê-los em um grande salão com carpetes azuis elegantes. "Vem, é por aqui," disse o loiro, indo para a esquerda. Gaara o seguiu, ainda pensando naquele vislumbre de tristeza nos olhos de Naruto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sua mente disparou, pensamentos escapistas gritando para ele voltar e deixar Naruto se virar... Não, ele </span>
  <em>
    <span>tinha </span>
  </em>
  <span>que ficar. Gaara passou por tantas situações em que precisava desesperadamente de ajuda, mas não tinha ninguém por perto. Ele poderia pelo menos ser essa pessoa para Naruto, mesmo que eles tenham se conhecido apenas 15 minutos atrás.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto foi direto para o apartamento 801 e começou a bater na porta. "Ei, bastardo, abre aí!" Sua tristeza se transformou em raiva, e isso Gaara entendia bem. Ele estava a alguns metros de distância de Naruto, não muito perto para interferir no que iria acontecer, mas não muito longe a ponto de deixar Naruto sem ajuda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A porta se abriu e uma figura alta emoldurou a porta, encarando Naruto. Gaara analisou o rosto estoico do homem, com mechas de cabelo preto caindo dos lados do rosto. Seus olhos também eram pretos, focados em Naruto e com um ar de profundo desagrado. Então </span>
  <em>
    <span>esse aí </span>
  </em>
  <span>deve ser o Sasuke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naruto, você sabe que horas são? Eu tenho que pegar meu vôo em algumas horas,” ele disparou, cruzando os braços. Gaara já não gostou do cara. “Te mandei as flores pra facilitar as coisas, </span>
  <em>
    <span>dobe</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Eu não quero mais te ver.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As palavras fizeram Gaara gelar, e ele podia adivinhar como Naruto as aceitaria. O loiro estava tremendo e rangendo os dentes. "Como! Pode…! A gente devia ir nessa viagem </span>
  <em>
    <span>juntos</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Para</span>
  <em>
    <span> consertar as coisas!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”, ele exclamou, não alto demais para não perturbar os outros apartamentos. "Por favor, Sasuke, me deixa entrar, podemos conversar sobre isso-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eu não quero mais ver você," Sasuke repetiu, rosnando para Naruto. Seus olhos se voltaram para Gaara. "E o que </span>
  <em>
    <span>você </span>
  </em>
  <span>tá fazendo aqui?" Gaara levantou a mão direita e apontou para o avental, que tinha '</span>
  <em>
    <span>Suna Jardinagem</span>
  </em>
  <span>' bordado no bolso da frente. Sasuke suspirou. “Ah, certo, o entregador. Por favor, perdoe meu ex-namorado,” ele disse, olhando para Naruto, que parecia prestes a explodir. “Ele simplesmente não consegue pensar direito. Naruto, por favor, a gente discute isso quando eu voltar, se”, ele colocou uma ênfase extra no </span>
  <em>
    <span>'se'</span>
  </em>
  <span>, “eu tiver afim. Mas, por enquanto, terminamos. Adeus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke fechou a porta quando Naruto estava se preparando para responder. Ele arfou e bufou por alguns segundos, absorvendo o que tinha acontecido. Gaara não sabia o que fazer; ele poderia abrir a porta e ensinar bons modos àquele idiota de cabelos pretos, mas isso provavelmente iria deixar Naruto triste. Finalmente, o loiro respirou trêmulo e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Ele olhou para os pés por alguns momentos e levantou a cabeça, encarando a porta. Depois murmurou algo baixinho e andou de volta para o elevador. Gaara esperou alguns segundos e correu até ele. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você está bem? Esse cara parece ser um idiota,” ele disse, tentando animá-lo. Naruto suspirou e apertou o botão do elevador. Eles ficaram em silêncio enquanto desciam até o primeiro andar e enquanto voltavam para o apartamento do loiro. Naruto estava imerso em seus pensamentos, e Gaara não sabia mais o que dizer ou fazer; ele não era muito bom com emoções.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele não pôde deixar de se sentir triste pelo cara, tão jovem e já de coração partido. Gaara nunca tinha ficado com ninguém, então não sabia como era isso; mas ele podia ver no rosto e na linguagem corporal de Naruto o quanto isso o machucara. Isso fazia o sangue de Gaara ferver, embora ele não entendesse o porquê. Ele sabia que se sentiria assim se fosse com um de seus irmãos, mas com um </span>
  <em>
    <span>estranho</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando Naruto estacionou a motocicleta na frente de seu prédio, Gaara pulou desajeitadamente. Ele entregou o capacete ao loiro. "Obrigado pela carona," ele conseguiu dizer; por dentro, sua mente estava uma confusão. "Moto legal." Naruto riu, pendurando os dois capacetes no guidão. "Você não vai entrar?", Gaara perguntou, notando que ele não desligou o motor da motocicleta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto balançou a cabeça. "Não... Não é bom para mim ficar sozinho agora." O estômago de Gaara se transformou em um nó, e ele desejou poder dizer algo, qualquer coisa... "Eu vou ficar bem", acrescentou o loiro, sentindo sua preocupação. “Vou dormir na casa do Shikamaru hoje. Valeu por se preocupar... E desculpa pelo dinheiro.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara não se importava com aqueles malditos 15 dólares. “Sério, não esquenta com isso. Só... ” Ele não era bom em cuidar de pessoas, mas tentaria apenas dessa vez. "Se cuida." Naruto assentiu, olhando para suas mãos enquanto Gaara tirava a bicicleta das grades.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ei, Gaara!", Naruto chamou enquanto o ruivo subia em sua bicicleta, “eu vou encontrar uma maneira de te pagar. Compensar tudo isso... Tô certo!”, ele gritou, erguendo o punho com um pequeno sorriso. Gaara não queria estragar seu bom humor repentino, então apenas assentiu e sorriu, pedalando em direção ao final da rua.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto ficou na moto por algum tempo, mas finalmente desligou o motor e decidiu ligar para o Shikamaru antes de ir para lá. Subindo as escadas, ele decidiu que tinha algo que precisava fazer primeiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquele buquê precisava ser queimado. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Obrigada por ler até aqui!<br/>Comecei a escrever em inglês mas tem uns amigos querendo ler, então decidi traduzir pra PT-BR... enfim.</p><p>Se quiser deixar um comentário, ficarei feliz em conversar. Me segue lá no tumblr @gaygaara</p><p>flw vlw</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>